Pumpkins and Doujinshis
by Mipichi
Summary: As Kaoru will entirely make his step in this so called 'Them' world; will he also decide to help Renge discover it as well? Or will their differences make it completely impossible? (Kaoru x Renge) No flame, but constructive criticism is welcome!
1. Obsessions and Passions

**Obsessions and Passions**

When it comes to obsessions and passions, a lot of people don't really know the differences between these two things.

Of course, the nouns aren't the same, but a lot of different words can have the same meaning.

Let's use two examples to describe these two notions.

Renge and Kaoru.

The first one, Renge Houshakuji, is an overly obsessed girl, an otaku, living for anime, manga, doujinshi, video games and all sorts of things always linked with the same world; the ideal.

The Host Club's manager is an under-appreciated person. Why?

Because she is obsessed.

An obsessed person can't help themselves but feel strongly for the things they obsess over. It explains why Renge is seen playing video games, talking fondly about Miyabi, her favourite character and crush from the dating sim game called Uki Doki Memorial.

Thus, when someone is obsessed, anyone could tell, because the person would always talk about it, without even realizing how annoyed or concerned people among them could feel.

Renge is locked in her own world, her dream world filled with obsessions.

This is when intervenes the second one; Kaoru Hitachiin. A day dreamer, a wise and deep thinker, has been living with his twin brother, Hikaru, all his life. A passionate boy, writing, drawing and observing. He wants to discover the real world, yet he is scared of it. All he does is linked with the same world; the reality.

The youngest host is an over-appreciated person. Why?

Because he is passionate.

He is observant, he has an obvious idea of what the real world has to offer. He is curious, enjoying indirectly the real world thanks to his passions.

A passionate person is highly noticeable because they always do their best when it comes to the things they like, to the point of being perfectionists. Yet, unlike obsessed people, they don't talk about it, knowing how others could feel about them if they don't have the same interests.

Kaoru is still living in his brother and his world, called 'Us'. He wants to know what 'Them' feels like. He is discovering it step by step thanks to his passions which open him up more.

As Kaoru will entirely make his step in this so called 'Them' world; will he also decide to help Renge discover it as well? Or will their differences make it completely impossible?

* * *

 **A/N: I don't own Ouran, no flame please.**

 **This is the prologue for Pumpkins and Doujinshis. Yes, I drew the cover, isn't it crappy ? :D I wish I was better at digital art :(**

 **Anyway, this prologue is confusing, and it's my interpretation of these two things, you have the right to disagree with it.**

 **And I'm NOT bashing obsessed people! To be honest, I'm an obsessed girl, that's why I wrote it. I have healthy obsessions and unhealthy ones which I'm taking care of.**

 **I hope you liked this prologue even though it doesn't make much sense I think, I'll see you then with a "what the hell-ish" first chapter! XD**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	2. An Unexpected Request

**An Unexpected Request**

Renge was the queen of doujinshis.

Really you could ask her to make one for any pairing she would do it, because she loved it.

And also because she was really open-minded when it came to yaoi.

Right now, she was drawing a KaoHaruHika one because one of Haruhi's guests requested it. She was really enjoying it, but something was off.

Because, the longer she stayed at Ouran Academy the more she realized how much she loved Haruhi. She had completely forgotten Kyouya, because he wasn't what she expected.

This didn't mean she wasn't obsessed with Miyabi anymore, no. She just didn't like Kyouya as much as she originally did when she first came here. To the point that, having Kyouya getting closer to Kaoru didn't bother her.

Indeed, those two did get closer, not that she really cared.

Now, she loved Haruhi.

'He' was her prince charming.

Ever since Haruhi helped her coping with the fact that Kyouya wasn't like Miyabi, she had loved 'him'.

Not only was he extremely nice, but he also looked terribly cute when dressing up as a girl.

Haruhi was perfect for her and they needed to be together.

Maybe she should spend another afternoon with 'him', playing dating-sims?

"What are you doing Renge-kun?" she heard the phony prince, aka Suoh Tamaki, ask her, slightly looking over her not complete doujinshi. She decided to just reply to him, she wasn't ashamed at all of being an otaku.

"I'm working on my new doujinshi! Isn't it obvious, phony prince?" She answered, a bit mad at him, even though the poor King hadn't done anything bad to her.

Surprisingly, Tamaki didn't go straight to his emo corner. He only looked at her with a shocked expression.

"W-What? When you say 'doujinshi' Renge-kun, you mean you are working on another drawn fanfiction, like the horrible one starring myself and the shady twin #1?" He said, looking afraid.

Yes, Renge's previous doujinshi was a TamaHika doujinshi, and it was not a shounen-ai, it was plain yaoi.

Unfortunately for him, Tamaki had found it involuntary, one day and had read it out of curiosity, leaving him traumatized.

"'Horrible'!? How can you say such things about this masterpiece!?" Renge exclaimed, holding her TamaHika doujinshi in her hands, her eyes sparkling.

Tamaki suddenly became pale as he saw the doujinshi's cover picture once again.

"My, you shouldn't complain this much! I was nice enough not to make you the uke of the relationship! You complain seriously too much to be a real prince! I was actually right, the first time I saw you all, your characters should be rewritten! Especially yours and Hani-senpai's!" She added, getting offended by the fact that Tamaki was disgusted by her work.

"What are you talking about, otaku?" The twins asked in sync, suddenly appearing beside her.

Renge gritted her teeth but then, she felt someone grabbing her doujinshi. She didn't have a reaction, because she was proud of what she had done.

"What is _this_?" Hikaru asked, looking at the cover picture.

The older twin began half-reading the doujinshi quickly until he saw something extremely scary. Hikaru's eyes widened and his face turned red because of shame. The page he was staring at in shock showed a blushing and sweaty Hikaru in Tamaki's arms. Both of them were completely undressed.

"What the hell is wrong with you!?" The older ginger exclaimed, disgusted by what he just read. Renge didn't even flinch.

Kaoru took the book from his brother's hands, to understand what they were arguing about.

And after reading it all, Kaoru was fighting extremely hard not to laugh because of the ridiculous things he had just seen. He didn't want to pass for a mean twin, even though, sometimes, he could be much meaner to his twin than Hikaru could ever be to him.

'Tono and Hika?! How can she think of this!? It's so obvious Hikaru is in love with Haruhi! Hahaha!' He thought, finding it really difficult not to burst out laughing.

"A guest requested it!" Renge argued back, annoyed that no one was happy about her doujinshi.

"I don't care! The least you could have chosen to do was to make me as the top! But of course you had to put me into the submissive role!" Hikaru exclaimed, grabbing the book again, pointing at the moment where he stopped reading.

"Why? Even Tamaki is more seme than you! I still can't see why you are acting as if you are the seme twin in the club when it's clearly Kaoru who is dominating!" The light brown haired girl said, as if it was a normal thing to say.

Ever since the film incident, everyone in the Host Club knew that their manager liked to put labels on them. And she had an obsession with putting Kaoru as the dominant partner as well.

This was it for both of the twins, Hikaru couldn't take being humiliated by an insane otaku anymore.

As for Kaoru, the younger twin burst out laughing hysterically, stopping his twin from hitting Renge.

"Uh...Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, looking at his brother while he was questioning himself about Kaoru's sanity. Maybe Renge had rubbed off on him? Oh no.

"It's getting annoying, having you either shocked, angry or laughing because of my stuff." The manager stated, scrunching her nose up.

"Well-" but before Hikaru even had got a chance to talk, Kaoru involuntary cut him off, the younger twin still laughing loudly.

"G-God! Hahahahaha! O-Oh m-my! It's too hilarious! Hahaha! How can you think of such a strange couple!? H-Hikaru...with Tono! Couldn't you have done a HikaHaru one?" Kaoru exclaimed, giggling madly. He didn't realize he had made his twin blush madly, since Kaoru just mentioned his crush.

He was basically telling Renge was stupid and that she had stupid tastes in pairings. Renge, oblivious to what Kaoru was actually saying, smiled and took her incomplete doujinshi out of her schoolbag to show some pages of it to Kaoru.

The latter stopped laughing and looked at the pages to read them. As soon as he got the pages, Hikaru joined him, blushing a bit, so they could both read. The two brothers had seriously apprehensive looks on their faces as they were staring at some steamy scene, involving them with a male Haruhi.

What Hikaru found the most annoying was that, once again, Renge had put him into the submissive role.

What Kaoru found the most embarrassing was that he was portrayed as extremely dominant, which he was not. Unlike Hikaru, he didn't really care if he was seen as a top or a bottom. And, seriously, there sure was a serious problem in this school if he was supposed to be labeled as a top or bottom.

What Renge found the most exciting was the fact that she had drawn her dear Haruhi being well endowed everywhere and still 'crossdressing as a girl', and 'he' was the one in the middle.

What Tamaki found the most immoral was the fact that this insane manager had managed to sexually assault his little Haruhi without even harassing her!

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY HARUHI?!" Tamaki cried out, feeling completely shocked.

"Since when were you here, Tono?" Hikaru asked, avoiding eye contact, because of the doujinshi he had read involving himself with his senpai.

"I was here from the beginning!" The blonde whined, now feeling as if he were invisible.

Of course he had been here from the start, he was the first one asking Renge about her doujinshis. Tamaki went straight to his emo corner this time, feeling ignored.

"So, what do you think of it?" Renge asked Kaoru eagerly.

'He asked for a HikaHaru doujinshi? Fortunately for him I am working on a KaoHaruHika one!' She thought happily, maybe this time, they would be happy about her stuff.

But, Kaoru turned to her, glaring, along with his twin.

"Otaku, this is just...trash, you made us completely out of character." The younger twin stated, the older twin was nodding as he spoke.

"B-But no! It's exactly how it should be!" Renge argued back.

"No it isn't. Thankfully, we have to entertain our guests, bye." Hikaru spoke, dragging his brother with him.

'I don't understand how his mind works! Kaoru is always writing poems in class, he should comprehend how I feel about making doujinshis!' Renge thought, tears starting to form in her eyes as she put back all of her stuff in her schoolbag. Indeed, the otaku knew how to tell the twins apart. But, the only give away for her was the way their bangs were parted, thus she couldn't really be proud of herself since everyone knew how to tell them apart by their bangs. And since she didn't get the twins confused this way, she knew Kaoru was writing poems when there were short class breaks.

'That's why I can't stand her! She can't label us all like that! And to top it off, she is always talking about anime, manga, doujinshis, cosplay and dating-sims and she doesn't even realize she annoys us! At least I don't talk about my poems all the time!" Kaoru thought, feeling extremely frustrated.

* * *

"Renge-chan? Is there something wrong?" Haruhi's voice could be heard in the room, at the end of the Host Club's hours.

Everyone turned to where Haruhi was located, meaning, next to Renge. The manager was crying and whimpering loudly.

"I-It's just that...The twins made fun of me again! They're so mean, Haruhiii!" She whined, making everyone deadpan.

"Hikaru, Kaoru! Apologize to her, now!" Haruhi demanded the twins, a frown noticeable on her face.

"But Haru-" Hikaru began but got cut off by his crush.

"Now, Hikaru. Kaoru you too." The cross dresser said, making both twins sigh in defeat and bitterly apologize to Renge.

The manager was filled with joy when she heard how Haruhi told the Hitachiin brothers to apologize to her.

"You're so nice, Haruhi!" She squealed happily, not even caring about the twins' apology.

Haruhi smiled at her not feeling really easy.

"Hey...Haruhi?" The brunette tilted her head, as to ask 'what?'.

"...D-Do you wanna go on a date with me, tomorrow?" Renge asked, nervous and blushing.

"EEEEH!?"

Everyone in the Host Club, except Kyouya turned pale.

* * *

 **A/N: So this is the first real chapter, I know it's a bit random and all... I needed some TamaHika (So I used Renge for that XD) but I hope the next chapter will be more serious for you.**

 **yaoi: boy x boy (with sex)**

 **shounen ai: boy x boy (without sex)**

 **seme: dominant**

 **uke: submissive.**

 **I put it there so that anyone who didn't know what those words meant now you know. :D**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	3. A Spoilt Date

**A Spoilt Date**

"W-What do you mean 'a-a date'!?" Tamaki blubbered, asking Renge if she really did mean what she said.

"I love you Haruhiii!" She shouted out, blushing, in front of everyone, making Haruhi's eyes go wide open.

The brunette shrugged it off and smiled slightly, she would accept her offer. Even if Renge could be scary sometimes, Haruhi felt flattered that Renge liked her enough to want to hang out with her. As you can see, our little natural rookie didn't understand what Renge meant by 'I love you Haruhi'.

"Okay." She replied, making Renge's eyes brighter than ever.

"R-Really?" The otaku asked not believing this was happening for real. Haruhi smiled at her in return.

"Yes." She replied, making Renge squeal.

* * *

So that was it. Their date would be at Renge's secondary residence. The Host Club didn't have anything to say.

Tamaki and Hikaru were going crazy because of this date.

"H-How!? HOW!? Tell me, Hikaru! Why didn't my sweet little daughter choose to hang out with me, her loving father?" The blonde asked the ginger dramatically, shaking him crazily.

"S-Stop, stupid Tono!" Tamaki stopped shaking his friend and looked down like a sad little puppy. Hikaru rubbed his temples as he tried to concentrate on not feeling dizzy anymore. "God...stupid Tono, I feel like I could fall down at any time, thanks to you!" he added, upset.

"I-I'm sorry!" The blonde was about to go to his emo corner. "I can't believe my Haruhi doesn't like me!" he added, as he went to his corner.

"Hey, wait!" Hikaru called him, he didn't even have the time to turned his head because Hikaru was already sitting next to him, holding his knees against his chest, whimpering.

It seemed that both boys were in a state of unwitting depression.

As for the other hosts, Hani and Mori were not here.

Both had graduated, they still tried to come as regularly as possible but some days were just full of work and today was one of those days.

Ever since they had graduated, it had never been the same for the others. Yes, Mori didn't talk a lot, mainly looked after his cousin, who was eating cake and sweets most of the time, but they were a part of the Host Club family, they were the neighbors.

What was amazing was the fact that they both usually had enough time to come visit the club very regularly. Thus, even though, all their lives had changed, it remained slightly the same as well.

And that was what Kaoru wanted.

The youngest member of the Host Club was deeply lost in his thoughts. He was thinking about the situation.

Even though Tamaki involuntary proved that Kaoru's theory was wrong, the latter couldn't help but feel that the relationship between them all could really be compared to a carriage which will eventually turn into a pumpkin, meaning the Host Club wouldn't be the same anymore.

He thought about it and, maybe if Renge and Haruhi would get together then nothing would happen? Renge surely wasn't as present as the other members, of course, she was the manager and she actually did help a lot.

But she was more preoccupied with the fanfiction site she had created which would contain only fanfictions about the club, and also she was busy with the amount of (useless) doujinshis she had to do.

Yet, he realized one thing. No matter who Haruhi would end up with, their relationships would change. Because, unwillingly Haruhi made the Host Club the family it is now. Haruhi was the family's heart, the center. They all needed her.

"What do you think of this situation, Kaoru?" He heard a male and confident voice calling him.

"Kyouya-senpai..." The ginger looked at the senior. The cool type didn't look very bothered by the situation, maybe he thought Renge and Haruhi's date would bring something new and interesting.

No, deep down, Kyouya was just as bothered by the girls' date as he was.

Kaoru looked up at him, smirking.

"I don't know, this may be interesting." He replied, saying half of the truth. He earned a grin from the man with glasses.

"I still wonder how she can be her father's daughter. The man is really calm, serious and hard-working." Kyouya replied, slightly chuckling. Kaoru joined him and giggled.

"Seeing how you describe her father, it makes me think I'll have to wonder it myself as well." Kaoru stated, grinning. "This girl is obsessed, insane and so silly." he added.

"You're quite obsessed with poetry and fairy tales, aren't you, Kaoru? It doesn't really seem like you have room to talk." The Shadow King said smirking at the ginger, as he opened his notebook to begin writing.

Kaoru blinked quickly before slightly blushing in annoyance.

"I have passions. Obsessions and passions are totally different." He huffed softly, not wanting to act like his brother when he was frustrated.

"Alright, Kaoru." Kyouya replied, not really paying attention as he wrote something in his notebook.

* * *

This day was the best day Renge could ever have in her whole life. At least, that was what she thought.

Haruhi and her were at her estate, playing dating-sims. Well, actually, Renge was playing and Haruhi was watching, asking herself if it was really a good idea to accept Renge's date offer. The otaku wasn't as annoying as she was in the club and she was scary solely when she squealed. Renge was not really bothering her, she was actually nice.

But playing Uki-Doki Memorial for the tenth time wasn't really interesting for Haruhi. Especially because Renge didn't try to change her date, she had been choosing Miyabi's path every time she had played.

Since it was a dating-sim, why couldn't she try to choose another boy? It was game after all, she wouldn't be cheating on Miyabi if she decided to choose a different path.

Haruhi sighed, feeling slightly worn out. Maybe she should have refused Renge's invitation so she could study.

"Are you enjoying yourself Haruhi-kun?" Renge asked, slightly blushing. "Do you want to play?" she added, holding the remote in her hands.

Haruhi was asking herself if it was the real Renge.

"Ah...no... I'm just a little bit thirsty to be honest..." Haruhi answered bluntly but quickly regretted it. Renge was already running, extremely fast, to her mansion's nearest kitchen. The cross-dressing girl tried to look for her friend, wanting to tell her she didn't have to bother and bring her a drink.

Unfortunately for Haruhi, and for Renge actually, the otaku made her way back quickly, making the two girls fall on the floor, the lighter haired one on top of the other.

Renge accidentally dropped the drink she had brought Haruhi on the latter's shirt.

"H-Haruhi!" The manager exclaimed, as the juice made Haruhi's shirt more transparent.

Renge's eyes widened as she saw her dear Haruhi was wearing something which normally only girls needed to wear.

Haruhi had a bra on.

"H-Haruhi...W-why are you..." The otaku tried to form words but it was like her brain wasn't functioning properly anymore.

The other girl quickly understood what surprised her friend. Her shirt was wet, thus more transparent, thus revealing her secret.

"Renge-chan... I'm sorry... We didn't really mean to hide it from you..." Haruhi tried to explain herself but it was in vain. Renge was completely lost.

"Y-You're a girl!?" She cried out, letting tears fall down her cheeks. She was extremely hurt; not only did the club hide her something important but also this important thing was that her crush was not a boy, but a girl.

"It never mattered to me... I have always thought that a person should be noticed for who they are and not for what sex they are..." Haruhi replied, bluntly, trying to defend herself.

Renge looked at Haruhi, her eyes wide open, as tears were falling down on her cheeks like waterfalls. She turned away from the brunette.

"I think our date's over Haruhi...I had a great time." Renge mumbled in what was surely the coldest voice she had ever had.

Haruhi only looked at her friend's back before exiting the huge house, leaving the otaku crying alone.

* * *

A few days later, Renge was finally able to go to Ouran again. The shock of her discovery regarding Haruhi had made her completely unable to go to school.

As she made her way to her classroom, she could hear faint gasps. It seemed like a lot students had noticed that Renge wasn't feeling very well.

Maybe because she didn't have the usual sparkles in her eyes or because her hair was very messy and obviously hadn't been brushed for the past few days. But Renge couldn't care less, she didn't even want to go to school but her dad told her she had to.

She entered the first year A's classroom silently and took her seat behind Kaoru.

The twins slightly looked at her, surprised that she didn't arrive squealing happily like she usually did. Then, they looked at Haruhi, noticing she felt uneasy.

Immediately, Kaoru put two and two together.

"Haruhi... Did something happen between you and Renge during your date?" he whispered to his friend, earning a sigh from her.

"She knows..." was Haruhi's reply.

"Eh?" The younger twin didn't get what his little 'toy' meant by this. What did Renge know?

"Never mind." Haruhi shrugged it off and began to pay attention to the teacher.

The little devil took one last look at Haruhi and Renge before deciding to do as the cross-dressing girl did.

At the end of the class, a little bit before the bell rang, the teacher spoke up.

"You won't have anything to do for tomorrow." Lots of sighs of relief could be heard in the classroom.

Then, the teacher smirked and added "But, I want you to do a presentation in pairs for next week. The presentation's subject can be whatever you want. I'll choose the pairs. Hitachiin Hikaru and Fujioka Haruhi, you'll work together."

Haruhi sighed as Hikaru smirked at her.

The more pairs the teacher announced the more nervous Kaoru felt. And, he wasn't the type of person who would have a panic attack from anything. That was Hikaru. Yet, he was becoming nervous.

"Hitachiin Kaoru and Houshakuji Renge, you'll work together."

Kaoru's eyes widened and then he buried his face in his hands, feeling completely cursed.

'That's...just perfect.' He thought, wanting to create an emo corner of his own to go there.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm so happy about the reviews so far! Making people smile and laugh is so important, a smile or laugh is like a present to me. :)**

 **Poor Renge :( Well, I'm sorry if the characters are OOC but Renge doesn't appear as much in the anime/manga than the others so it's harder to analyze her.**

 **The next chapters will be a bit serious too. But never too serious. :)**

 **Thanks for reading! :)**


	4. A Frightening Discovery

**A Frightening Discovery**

After that revelation from the teacher, that Kaoru had to work on a presentation project with Renge, the younger twin couldn't help but feel completely down. He didn't stand Renge at all, she could get on his nerves so easily. And, their project's theme was completely free to choose so, what were they going to show to the class? Uki Doki Memorial?

'There's no way I'll let her choose the subject, the last thing I want to do is to work on anime.' Kaoru told himself as he made his way to the Third Music Room with Hikaru, Haruhi and Renge.

He looked at his twin, the latter was discussing with Haruhi about their presentation project, a noticeable blush on his cheeks.

Kaoru mentally laughed at his brother's shyness; Hikaru was acting like a complete scaredy cat when it came to Haruhi.

'I wonder what their project will be about...' He thought, rubbing his chin softly with his forefinger. 'As for me...' He turned his head to look at Renge.

"Huh...?" Kaoru couldn't help but let out a slightly surprised noise. Renge was completely apart from them, with a depressed look on her face.

'She's been acting like that since I've seen her this morning...' He reminded himself of what Haruhi told him. ' _"She knows..."_ That's what Haruhi told me. But...what does she know?' He asked himself, trying to find an answer to his question.

Eventually, they managed to arrive in front of the Host Club's room.

'And Renge is still making that face...' Kaoru frowned, he didn't like the girl, but anyone would feel sympathy for her right now if they looked at her facial expression.

At least his mind would be preoccupied with something else during the club's hours, since he would have to put up with his brotherly love act.

* * *

Almost everyone has left the room, Hikaru and Kaoru were about to grab their schoolbags to go home as well. But someone stopped them.

"Kaoru, I'd like to talk to you." The said-boy turned his head, in confusion, to the person who was calling him.

"Kyouya-senpai?" He asked, not quite sure why the cool type needed to talk to him, right now.

The Shadow King looked at Hikaru, and smiled calmly.

"Hikaru, you can go join Haruhi as planned." He stated, making both twins' eyes go wide open.

"How do you know I had to go to Haruhi's house to work?" The older twin asked, slightly scared that his senpai was really some kind of medium or something. Kyouya decided to not answer the question and just encourage Hikaru to return to Haruhi, while he would keep Kaoru with him for a few moments. The older twin eventually decided to go after having hugged his dear brother.

"Kyouya-senpai... What is wrong?" Kaoru asked, apprehensive. Did he do something wrong?

"The club's sales have suddenly dropped. I think even you could see there weren't as many guests as usual, today." The cool type started, making the younger boy sigh.

'Of course it's about the finances... But why does he talk to me about it? Isn't it usually with Tamaki who he talks about this?' This really got him completely dumbfounded.

"And Renge has strangely been missing for a few days. Today, she's showed up but didn't do anything productive unlike everyday." Kyouya continued and Kaoru began to slightly understand the Host Club's sudden fallout.

"So, it depends on Renge's mood and behaviour, doesn't it?" The younger boy asked, earning a nod from his senpai. Kaoru frowned. "But what can I do about this? I'm not Renge." He added, still not entirely getting what Kyouya wanted.

"Kaoru, I heard you and Renge had a presentation project to do for next week." The Shadow King said.

"That's right." Kaoru replied, sighing.

"Therefore, I'm counting on you to make sure that Renge will return to her usual self." Kyouya ended, smirking as he could see Kaoru's jaw drop. "And, if by any chance, in a few days, you don't manage to bring her back to her normal mood, acknowledge the fact that you'll sorely regret it." He added, making the younger boy gulp, before nodding nervously.

* * *

The very next day, it was almost time for them to get home, because there would be no Host Club today. Kyouya had insisted for the club to be temporarily closed until Renge recovered.

Kaoru had to do this. He knew he had to.

"Renge?" He nervously asked the manager, as they were both about to leave the classroom; Haruhi and Hikaru having already done it to go to Hikaru's this time, in hopes to finish with their project.

He earned a "Hmm?" as a reply from the girl, making him wince.

'She looks even worse than yesterday... I need to ask her...' He tried to encourage himself, thinking of what Kyouya told him. He would sorely regret it if he didn't bring Renge back to the fangirl she was.

"Renge...how about we...start working on the presentation...?" Finally, he said it.

The otaku looked at him calmly and with a blank facial expression, she replied "Okay."

It made Kaoru sigh in relief quietly. Renge could get pretty scary when she was mad and he was afraid asking her about the teamwork would make her mad. But, it looked like Renge really didn't change, she was still sad. It was less scary than when she was mad indeed but, seeing her completely hollow like this was slightly depressing.

"It would be better if we go to your place then, Hikaru and Haruhi are working at home so-" Kaoru got cut off by a quiet "Okay" coming from Renge again. The ginger sighed, she was acting completely out of character and it was becoming kind of frustrating.

Eventually, both teenagers decide to leave the classroom to finally hop in the Houshakuji limo.

* * *

When they finally reached for Renge's bedroom, Kaoru gasped lowly.

'I knew she owns lots of plushies... But really? How many does she have? And why is it the same plushie?' And Kaoru couldn't really be done with questions, because Renge owned Miyabi plushies, Miyabi posters, Miyabi 'everythings'.

It was all about Miyabi in this room.

"We're here. My laptop is on my desk." Renge stated and calmly gestured him to a chair in front of the laptop.

Kaoru couldn't help but look everywhere. Renge was an obsessed person, so very obviously. His room didn't look like anything near hers.

Indeed, Kaoru and Hikaru owned their bedroom, with a king sized bed. But both also had their own bedroom, mostly used for when they wanted to work separately.

His room was filled with books, sketchbooks, sketching tools, a computer and of course, a bed which he rarely used. He didn't have any posters, unlike Hikaru, who had some, on his room's walls, showing his favourite video games characters.

Just like Renge.

'Oh my... Renge and Hikaru do have some similarities!' Kaoru's eyes widened as this realization hit him. He stayed like this for a little while before deciding to shrug it off. 'I'm just over thinking.'

"Sorry, I had to search for another chair." Renge reappeared next to him, on a chair, startling him a bit.

She didn't pay attention to his behaviour, or more clearly, she didn't see anything wrong with him as she made her laptop work.

They looked at each other for a long time, trying to say something. Kaoru couldn't help but notice how her face was completely different, even her actions weren't hers. It was also very obvious that Renge hadn't been taking care of herself, eyebags noticeable, hair slightly greasy and messy. It wasn't a very enjoyable sight to watch.

"I...guess we're going to...choose Uki Doki Memorial as the work's subject?" He nervously asked, not wanting to irritate the girl next to him.

Actually, Renge didn't know how to respond, so she didn't try to say anything in return, making the boy sigh.

"I would like to...work on a poet myself... Charles Baudelaire..." Kaoru decided to tell Renge his project.

The girl still didn't respond, so he went on.

"Charles Baudelaire is a french poet, you should know some of his poems... I would really like to work on his book named Les Fleurs du Mal . I really like his style, it's dark but spiritual at the same time... His poems are about how he wants to escape the real world to run away from boredom and anxiety... He finds many escape ropes, wine and love for example... but the only real escape he has is death." Kaoru was so lost in his poetry speech that he didn't realize tears falling down Renge's cheeks.

His eyes widened as he tried to get closer to her.

"Renge? Is there something wrong?" He almost wanted to face palm himself for asking that. Of course something was definitely wrong with the otaku.

The ginger didn't know what to do, thus he guiltily let Renge cry her lungs out. He stayed next to her, waiting for something to arrive.

"I-It's...so unfair!" Renge whimpered, completely unable to stop crying.

"What is unfair, Renge?" He asked carefully and calmly. If he didn't calm her down, he would never be able to bring her back to her happy self. He waited a bit for Renge to stop sniffling and whimpering a bit.

Eventually, she stopped her sniffles, the only thing which didn't stop was the fact that tears were rolling down her puffy cheeks.

"K-Kyouya-sama was never like Miyabi and... H-Haruhi-kun... _Haruhi-kun is a girl!_ "

Renge's outburst made Kaoru's eyes go wide.

" _She knows I'm a girl..."_

* * *

 **A/N : dun dun dun! XD I'm still extremely happy with the reviews! Also a little reply to those who I can't PM:**

 **ktmyldy28 : Kaoru's my favourite character! Also, in this story, there will be plenty of Renge, but not only the crazy Renge, also lots of sides of hers which haven't been shown (Because I had to invent them) I hope you'll keep on following my story! Thank you so much for your review :)**

 **Oh, Les Fleurs Du Mal is basically The Flowers of Evil. Baudelaire was a very dark poet, and I had to read so many of his works for my exams that I had to put him here! XD I think it suits Kaoru, who is a deep thinker.**

 **And before I forget once again, on deviantart, there's another version of the story's cover. I'm Alianary. Tell me which one you prefer! Also, if the cover doesn't show up here sometimes, it's because it glitches I guess, because I didn't remove the cover. ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! :D The next chapter is...sweet~**


	5. A New Friend and Crush

**A New Friend and Crush**

Kaoru couldn't believe he didn't think of this from the beginning.

Renge had just discovered Haruhi's real gender.

'She must be extremely mad at us for not having let her know...' He thought, biting his lower lip in guilt.

"H-How... How come my dreams are always crushed at the last second?" Renge cried out, making it clearer for her classmate.

'No...She isn't mad at us... She's depressed...' Kaoru concluded, feeling slightly relieved. It would have been much harder to comfort her if the reason of her recent sad state was the fact that they didn't tell her Haruhi was a girl sooner. Thus, he decided to get closer to the otaku.

"Renge..." He started, not actually knowing what to tell to the girl. The said girl looked up at him, deep sadness in her moist and puffy eyes.

Kaoru looked at her, trying to come up with something to say to comfort her. He wished he could tell her that she had been stupid to think that all of her dreams were ever going to be fulfilled. Reality has not worked like this yet, and would, more than probably, never work like this.

He didn't like Renge, she wasn't an interesting girl to his eyes. And Kaoru could be the most neglecting person when not interested in something or somebody. It also worked in the total opposite way, meaning he became the most passionate person when interested in something or somebody.

But, he couldn't say this. If he didn't long for a death wish, then he had to be nice to her and try to understand her.

"I...would like to know what's exactly wrong..." Kaoru eventually demanded, wanting to get to know the girl's feelings better.

Renge wiped her eyes slowly before turning her face away from Kaoru. Her jaw trembling, she finally responded the twin's questions, indirectly.

"Why isn't everything as I planned?" She mumbled, before returning her head, facing Kaoru. The latter hesitated a bit before answering, honestly.

"It's normal, Renge. The real world isn't how you imagine it." He replied, feeling a bit cruel. Yet, it was the only answer he could come up with.

Renge tightened her fists, after hearing the boy's answer.

"When Haruhi-kun helped me cope with Kyouya-sama's rejection, why did I feel like Miyabi was there?" She asked again, feeling tears in her eyes again.

Kaoru sighed, realizing the otaku really wasn't living on this planet but in another dimension filled with Miyabi, or maybe even Miyabis.

"Just because you felt this way doesn't mean Haruhi was actually Miyabi." He tried to explain without being too mean.

Renge could feel herself crying again, just as Kaoru could see tears pouring out her eyes again.

He still decided to continue with his explanation.

"Renge, Miyabi doesn't exist. And you will never find someone _exactly_ like him. The real world is unfair, but it's the only world that can make us feel things which we could never feel in our imagination. What I'm saying is, Renge, you live in your own world right now. This world is completely _false_. That's why you're sad. You need to leave your imagination and come down to earth." He added coldly, with a serious tone.

The manager looked at him with anger through her tearful eyes and gritted her teeth.

"Y-You're so mean! You're all mean! I'm already in this world with you all!" She said, between whimpers and sniffles.

"I'm just stating the truth, Renge. You're lost in your imagination, and right now I'm trying to be the nicest possible with you." Kaoru replied, tired because of talking in vain.

The dark blond girl continued crying.

"I-If this is the real world, then this world is full of meanies and idiots! I don't wanna change myself or leave my 'imagination' you're talking about!" This last reply of hers made Kaoru's eyes go wide.

'...This world is full of idiots... I don't wanna change...' He repeated Renge's words in his head for a few moments, before realizing something.

" _Since we were little we never had any other friends except each other, we thought that the others were all idiots."_

That was what he and Hikaru had told Haruhi in Karuizawa, because she was smiling at the fact that they always did everything together.

" _It's just like the carriage, we don't want the situation to change, we don't want the carriage to turn back into a pumpkin."_

And this is what he, himself alone this time, told the class representative, because he was saying he didn't want his and Kurakano's relationship to change.

'I've been down that road as well... Renge...' He thought smiling.

For the first time, Kaoru _smiled_ at Renge. And what he did next was even more surprising.

He gently grabbed the girl's chin, thus she could look up at him. He smiled sadly at her.

"Renge, I know how you feel..." He confessed, nodding his head as he said it.

The otaku's eyes widened and she blushed brightly at the sweet gesture.

'Hitachiin K-Kaoru... one of the most gorgeous guys in the whole Ouran Academy... i-is... holding my chin...' She couldn't help her mind to go slightly fangirl-mode.

Kaoru saw her blush and chuckled a bit, as if he had almost forgotten he was talking to Renge, the craziest and also first otaku he had ever met.

He waved his other hand before her eyes so she could come down to earth again. She eventually looked up at him in his eyes, red like a cherry as she tried to focus on what Kaoru was about to say.

"Renge, I've been down that road too. It's not a pleasant feeling to be locked up in another world, believe me. The real world is scary, yet, I want to know how it is truly." Kaoru said, making Renge blink out some tears, which the ginger wiped softly with his thumb.

"The carriage will eventually turn back into a crappy pumpkin, whether you want it or not. So, why not start all over again and be friends?" He finally asked, resulting in Renge tilting her head in confusion. She certainly didn't catch his theory.

"Weren't we already?" She asked, making the twin wince and rub his neck nervously, leaving Renge's chin.

"...Not really... You were pretty annoying and scary... to be perfectly honest..." He confessed, automatically regretting it as he could see Renge's head drop in obvious sadness.

"Renge... This talk with you made me realize I was wrong, concerning you. Quite frankly, you're...a bit like Hikaru..." He tried to catch his previous reply up by giggling after saying Renge made him think of his twin.

And he apparently succeeded, since the girl's head went quickly up, stars in Renge's eyes.

"Really?" She asked, so flattered to be compared to one of the Hitachiin twins.

"Yes." Kaoru nodded his head. He was content with the otaku's reaction, even though he didn't really understand it.

He opened his arms, making Renge raise an eyebrow.

"So...friends?" Kaoru asked, smiling softly.

Renge nodded vigorously, almost jumping in the twin's arms.

They hugged for a very short moment, before pulling away from each other. The otaku, red like a tomato and the younger Hitachiin, blushing slightly from embarrassment and surprise.

'I guess that's a good thing...' He thought, never thinking he would ever become an otaku's friend.

But this one girl was actually interesting, not like he had formerly thought.

She needed his help. She needed help from someone who knew exactly how being locked up felt like.

Kaoru felt like bringing Renge back to her normal self wasn't just a chore for Kyouya anymore. It was a normal thing to do to a friend and he felt warmth in his stomach from the thought of making Renge happy.

His deep trance was interrupted by a question coming from Renge.

"...does it mean I have to...forget about Miyabi?" She asked sadly, looking very scared.

Kaoru shook his head to say 'no'.

"It would be like telling me not to draw, read or write anymore. You're totally allowed to rely on him and love him all you want. But, know that now you have another friend who you can trust and who can help you." He said, winking at her to tease her.

He chuckled as Renge almost exploded from the inside.

'It's much more amusing than teasing Haruhi actually, since she does have some hilarious reactions.' He thought, but felt also slightly bad. 'Still, I'm here to help her, not embarrass her. I can always tease her when she'll be in a better mood.' He told himself, nodding his head seriously and absent mindedly.

"...So...Charles Baudelaire huh?" Renge asked, smirking at him. Kaoru blushed slightly as she added "Bet you can't even read one of his poems as well as me!" and then she let out a Renge laugh, scaring the twin.

Of course she would read it better than anyone, except maybe Tamaki, since she was French. He, himself, only read his translated poems and some French ones to practice this language.

'Definitely like Hikaru.' He never would have thought she had a mischievous side as well.

He grinned as he said "Well, let's begin our project!" earning a determined nod from the otaku.

* * *

This night, Renge couldn't stop thinking of what happened today. They had managed to finish their presentation teamwork in one shot. She had to admit that she never would have thought she could ever see the appeal in working on poetry. What made it more entertaining was the fact that Kaoru would explain everything to her so fondly.

She smiled awkwardly as she reminded herself of the hug they shared. It was a short, simple hug, but it felt so weird yet so perfectly fine to her.

'Kaoru...' was the last thing she thought before she fell asleep, among all her Miyabi plushies.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope the characters aren't OOC! ^^**

 **I like this chapter the most for now... They're so sweet in this~ I think I just found a new OTP aside from TamaHika... Hehe~ Tell me what you think of it!~**

 **I want to give you a big thank you for those who reviewed/followed/favorited! :3**

 **Thanks for reading! The next chapter is...pretty sweet...and funny...or so I think! XD**


	6. A Won Game

**A Won Game**

" _Renge-chan! Renge-chan!" A voice called out for her. A sweet, angelic voice._

 _She opened her eyes and looked around her, seeing just a field with flowers, with a light purple sky. She was apparently sitting on the grass with the flowers._

 _Then, she saw him._

 _A tall young man, wearing glasses, dark brown hair with thin gray eyes._

" _Miyabi-kun!" She exclaimed, standing up as she saw him before her. She ran the fastest possible to join him, which she eventually did._

 _The two teenagers said each other's name as they hugged tightly._

 _Renge felt so safe and happy, Miyabi was here, with her. And she could feel him embracing her._

 _The otaku pulled away from the Kyouya look alike and looked up at him smiling._

 _Miyabi smiled warmly in return, making Renge's heart skip a beat. He took her hands in his as they began walking across the field of flowers, not leaving each other's eyes and thus, lingering in a strange crabby-like manner._

 _Eventually, Miyabi left one of her hands so they could walk normally and appreciate the horizon._

" _See, Renge-chan? It's the perfect world for us to live in... Beautiful sky and flowers everywhere...And you may taste these clouds." He said as he miraculously managed to pluck a slice of a cloud above them._

 _He handed the piece of cloud to Renge._

 _She looked at it, curious, as she took it in her mouth to taste it. The otaku hummed pleasantly as the sugary cloud melted in her mouth._

 _Finally, she swallowed what was left from it and smiled widely at Miyabi._

" _Thank you, Miyabi-kun! It's so delicious!~" She exclaimed, excitedly as she jumped repeatedly to express her joy._

" _Don't listen to him, Renge." Another voice could be heard this time. A softer and higher in pitch voice._

 _She turned her head to see Kaoru, standing farther away from them._

" _Kaoru... What are you doing here?" Renge asked, wondering why her new friend was with them._

 _Instead of responding, the twin went down to pluck a flower and held it in his hand._

 _He got closer to the happy couple and handed the flower to Renge._

" _These flowers aren't real." He stated, and the manager could do nothing but agree, since, as she grabbed the flower, she felt like she was touching a piece of paper._

 _Even before having a chance to reply, Kaoru quickly grabbed her hand to lead her elsewhere._

" _K-Kaoru! What about Miya-" She got cut off by the ginger._

" _He isn't here anymore." He said, resulting in Renge turning her head back to see that her crush had disappeared._

 _Her eyes widened, feeling like it was a nightmare._

" _L-Let me go Kaoru!" She screamed out, but in vain. The younger Hitachiin wasn't listening to her._

 _They eventually stopped walking._

 _Renge turned her head again to see that they were standing in front of a huge golden door. She looked at Kaoru, who was smiling sweetly at her._

" _Now, we can open the door." He said, putting his hand on one of the door's handles. Renge could see his entire arm was trembling actually, meaning Kaoru was scared but excited at the same time._

 _The twin looked at Renge one more time as she put her hand on the other handle. Kaoru nodded at Renge who nodded in return shyly._

 _After this, both of them pulled on their handle to open the door, making everything go white._

"AAAAAH!" Renge screamed in fear, until she realized she was still in her bed.

It was all a dream.

She was panting a bit, still not believing she was asleep all along. After she had calmed down, she sighed, not really understanding the dream she had.

'Well...most of my dreams don't make sense so...' She told herself, shrugging it off. She looked at her watch to see that it would at least be in two hours the time to go to Ouran.

"Let's play Uki Doki Memorial again!~" She exclaimed, cheerfully, while searching for the remote.

* * *

During the school hours, Renge had been much happier, surprising most of her classmates. Especially Hikaru and Haruhi. The twins and the two girls were heading towards the Third Music Room, and Renge had been squirming and giggling constantly to herself.

"Well, she is back to crazy fangirl again." The older twin said, sighing. Haruhi elbowed him, as in telling him not to be rude to Renge.

"Ouch! That hurt Haruhi!" Hikaru whined, but got quickly ignored by his crush making him deadpan.

"I still wonder how come she's returned to her old self..." Haruhi mumbled, rubbing her chin.

Hikaru looked at her intensely, thinking about the same thing as well. He then turned to his twin, seeing he hadn't stopped watching Renge with a slight smile on his face.

That was awkward.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru asked, waking his brother out of his reverie.

"Ah, Hikaru? What's up?" The younger twin replied, making his brother narrow his eyes.

"You don't want to join Haruhi and I? You seem lost..." He said, wondering what his twin could have done with the otaku yesterday. Kaoru only told him everything went right, yet, he could feel a small knot in his stomach.

"Oh, no, thanks. Discuss all you want.~" Kaoru replied, winking at his twin implicitly saying _"I'll leave you two love birds alone.~"_ Even though, Hikaru and Haruhi were just friends for now, the youngest host will make them happen.

He earned a small blush from his twin and chuckled as Hikaru returned his attention to what Haruhi had to say.

'They're still working on the presentation... At least, Renge and I did it in one-shot... Guess that's how Haru works.' Kaoru thought, smiling at the sight of his brother and best friend together.

Then he looked at Renge, who was following them, alone, but happy.

He grinned, the otaku seemed to be much happier now, he was glad to see that.

* * *

"Let's play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game!~" Both twins exclaimed, earning many giggles from their customers. They were wearing their ugly green caps again. Haruhi walked past them.

"What? Again?" She asked the twins and blinked as their happiness fell down. Such a blunt little tanuki.

"Haruhi-kun! Do you want to join?" A black haired guest asked her but she shook her head having guests to entertain as well and making the customer frown.

"I'm sorry, I'll be sure to come back just to see you smile." Haruhi stated, making the girl squeal.

The natural type saw Renge heading to the twins' spot as she went to her table.

"Huh...? Since when Renge likes this game?" Haruhi mumbled to herself and shrugged it off as her guests called out for her excitedly.

"So? Can you tell which one of us is Hikaru?" The Hitachiin brothers asked their guests.

"Uh..That's hard..." One said.

"It's always difficult!" Another one exclaimed.

Renge looked at the two twins, rubbing her chin and determinate.

'I'll get it right this time.' She said her eyes sparkling.

She looked at them again.

'The one on the left is...' She was thinking it over and over, not wanting to lose again.

Then she looked at the one on the right and her eyes widened as she blushed brightly. She could feel tingles in her heart just from looking at the one on the right.

'Kaoru...I think he's the one on the right!' It was the same eyes which looked at her so deeply when saying he understood how she felt.

"Kaoru is on the right and Hikaru's on the left!" Renge exclaimed, startling all the customers.

The twins looked at her, surprised she was here.

'I didn't see her coming did you?'

'Neither did I Hikaru.'

"So? Did I get it right?!" Renge asked, excited to know if her instinct was correct.

Both brothers blinked before, nodding their heads. Since they didn't see her coming, they were kind of startled so if they were to lie it would be easy to tell.

"And your reason?" Hikaru asked, taking his cap off.

Kaoru took his off as well as he could see the otaku's face redden.

'Ah...I knew it was just luck...' He thought, a little sad that his new friend couldn't tell him apart from his twin.

Renge looked at the ground, not knowing how to answer.

'I don't know how I did! Kaoru's just... impossible to get confused...he's so...' She was trying to think properly as she looked at Hikaru then Kaoru and vice versa repeatedly.

'Kaoru...just seems more...MOE!' She told herself, feeling her face burning up more.

"Ah...w-well...I don't know, hahahahahaha!" She ended her sentence by laughing hysterically and eventually decided to leave the room.

Everyone blinked before a silence began flying upon the whole music room three.

"...Well, that was awkward." Hikaru finally said, earning a hesitant nod from his twin.

* * *

 **A/N: You know what is cool with a KaoRen for me? Now I can totally say how Kaoru is amazing... And it's far from done. I keep on rambling... Hehe~ Renge's dream is inspired by Imaginary from Evanescence. It wasn't supposed to but...well...yeah. (best justification ever)**

 **ktmyldy28: Thank you for reviewing! The more I write this story, the more I think Renge is better with Kaoru than with Kyouya ^_^**

 **So tell me what you think of this please! I hope it was good (I still prefer the last one though...) and I'll see you with...a funny chapter~**

 **BIG HUGS AND KISSES TO ALL OF YOU! (I'm a baby...sorry...)  
**

 **Thanks for reading! :3**


	7. A Different Style

**A Different Style**

As Renge arrived to her bedroom, she locked the door as to not be disturbed by her servants.

'I have to think.' She told herself seriously.

A few hours before she had managed to tell the twins apart. And it wasn't a lucky guess.

'I knew who was who...I know who was who. I'm sure of it! But...how?' The otaku couldn't help but be bombarded by lots of possibilities and solutions resulting in her being able to not confuse the Hitachiin brothers.

"...Hm..." She rubbed her chin, focusing on her situation. She certainly had never been this serious in a long time.

"Aha!~ I know!" She hurried over to where she always kept her Host Club's stuff; magazines, pictures and doujinshis.

She pulled on one of her many drawers to reveal all the drawings and photos.

"So!" Renge was ready to scan all of the pictures she had taken during her Host Club journey.

She didn't figure in most of the pictures since she was the one taking them. Mostly, there were photos starring Tamaki (the Host Club's King absolutely _loved_ being surrounded by cameras!) and Hikaru. Because these two hosts would always be seen together.

"Now that I think of it... The guest who requested my splendid TamaHika doujinshi was right! They're almost legit!~" She said before squealing happily, squirming with a red face.

'Renge! Stay serious!' Her inner voice told her. _Yes_ , even the manager owned an inner voice, as hardly believable as it sounded.

She immediately left the fangirl-mode to become serious once again. She looked over the other pictures.

"Hey, lots of those also involve Haruhi with the twins..." Renge exclaimed out loud, without even realizing.

The twins would always tease Haruhi, indeed. And the otaku was aware of this, yet, it's only after looking back at these photos that she realized how Haruhi was important to them.

"Especially to Hikaru." Renge said, looking at a picture of the older twin with the brunette. "Yes. If my fangirl instincts don't trick me, Hikaru is blushing on this image." She added, smiling creepily.

'Hm... I should maybe look at some of the magazines starring the twins.' The otaku, knowing it will probably help her understand how she managed to tell them apart.

She grabbed a magazine with a cover where the twins were both incredibly good looking. She blushed, still staring at the picture.

Hikaru was at the bottom and on the right, wearing a confident look on his face.

Kaoru was at the top, on the left, running a hand in his hand with a gentle smile.

Renge eyed the image for a few long moments, still blushing brightly.

Suddenly, she realized one thing.

'Oh my god!' Her eyes widened as she saw some of the buttons from Kaoru's shirt were undone.

She exploded inside. It was as if she was admiring fireworks, she couldn't hear anything except some explosive noises in her head.

"KYAH!" She squealed loudly and enthusiastically. She stood up and unconsciously began dancing around her bedroom, ignoring the fact that she was stomping on some of her Miyabi plushies.

Eventually, she calmed down and decided to lay down on her queen sized bed. She sighed loudly, tired from fangirling this much.

She smiled, blushing as she finally admitted to herself.

"...I'm in love with Kaoru." This was the only way she could tell the twins apart.

Like always, it didn't take a long time for Renge to fall in love with a someone. But this time, it was Kaoru Hitachiin. Would he end up being the one?

* * *

"...Renge-kun is late..." Tamaki stated, the very next day.

The whole Host Club was waiting for the otaku.

"Kaoru, you told me everything was fine now, didn't you?" Kyouya asked, before Kaoru hissed in fright and nodded his head hesitantly.

Hikaru heard the conversation between his senpai and his twin, making him glare at the Shadow King. He wished he knew what was happening with those two.

"Sorry! I'm late!~"A high-pitched voice called out, making every host member turn to the Third Music Room's door.

There was Renge.

'...What did she do now?' was Kaoru's question when he saw her. He kept on staring at her, eyes wide open, as she walked happily towards Tamaki.

"Hello...R-Renge-kun? You...seem...different..." The blond host said, nervously. The King was afraid the girl would misunderstand him and slap him like she usually did.

Renge frowned at Tamaki's reaction. Indeed, the otaku had opted for a different style today. She was still wearing the school girl uniform, of course. But, she wasn't wearing the pink ribbon she usually wore on her hair, attached to her hair. She also apparently decided to put some pink lipstick to enlighten her mouth. Her eyelashes were definitely longer, certainly with some mascara's help and finally her hair was much curlier, making her look much more different.

Renge shyly turned to look at Kaoru, who was rubbing his neck repeatedly for some unknown reason.

Her eyes suddenly began sparkling as she told herself that she oh so hoped Kaoru would like her new appearance.

Tamaki, after a few moments of surprise, decided to clear his throat, catching everyone's attention.

"So, fellow members! I would like to tell you that Kyouya and I, myself, had decided for us to have a little meeting at the end of the Host Club's hours. I'd like for all of you to remember this and thus to stay here until it's done." He stated, making everyone, except Kyouya, give a look of confusion.

"Tamaki-kun, do I have to be there too?" Renge asked, making the said boy's eyes widen in shock.

This was the first time the otaku had called him by his real name. She usually called him phony prince.

Tamaki could feel small tears of joy in his eyes forming.

"Y-Yes, Renge-kun." He said, nodding his head as the girl tilted her head, asking herself why he seemed so surprised.

* * *

During the club time, Renge was continuing her KaoHaruHika doujinshi, feeling kind of creeped out now that she knew Haruhi was not a boy.

She hummed a tune pleasantly as she kept on drawing other parts until she felt someone touch her shoulder, making her hiss in fright.

"Renge?" The said girl turned her head and saw Kaoru was staring at her and certainly the one who touched her shoulder.

"K-Kaoru?" The otaku asked, blushing brightly. The younger twin pointed at a door and dragged her along with him softly, making Renge gasp in surprise.

When they entered the other room, the managed realized it was a bathroom.

'Why would he want to...be in a bathroom...with me?' Renge asked herself, prepared to fangirl again as she thought of what could happen between the two of them in this room.

But, as soon as she was about to squeal, Kaoru softly covered her mouth, full of lipstick.

"Why Renge?" He asked as he removed his hand from Renge's lips, making the otaku tilt her head.

Then, her eyes widened as she realized Kaoru was wetting a tissue.

"You don't need this." He stated, applying the moist tissue on her face, erasing the makeup. "And it's coming from a fashion designer's son. You seriously put too much makeup which you don't even have to wear." He added as Renge's face turned as red as a cherry.

'K-Kaoru...' was the only thing which came to her mind. She could feel his gentle yet confident touches with the wet tissue on her face and it made her feel good inside.

The Hitachiin wasn't like Miyabi at all looking-wise. Yet, he seemed just like her fictional crush.

As the boy left her face, which was completely clean now, she thought about how perfect Kaoru was.

Renge couldn't help but look at him as he grinned at her, making her face redden even more.

'He is so...handsome...and so sweet...at the same time...' She told herself, staring at him as if she were hypnotized by Kaoru.

"Now, I hope you'll come tomorrow with your usual style, for our presentation. Okay? You needn't change. Just keep being you." He said, patting her head, friendly as he left the bathroom.

'So... Kaoru likes me for who I am?' She asked herself, still in the room alone and smiled, realizing that, yes. The youngest host liked her as Renge and not as another person.

She left the bathroom and saw a client.

"Oh? Kimiko-chan?" Renge asked the short haired blond girl, who smiled.

"Renge-chan, when will you be done with the doujinshi?~" She asked excitedly, catching other customers' attention who hurried over to her.

Renge smiled proudly as she led them to her special office. _Yes,_ it was supposed to be an unused music room, _but_ they had a special office for the manager.

"Don't fright fellow fangirls!~ You'll all be able to buy this masterpiece in one week!" She announced loudly, showing the doujinshi's cover on a screen.

"KYAAAAAH!~" Every guest was so excited to be able to see the twins and Haruhi together in a doujinshi.

Renge looked at them weirdly, since they didn't know Haruhi was a girl, but she still giggled at herself.

After a few moments of fangirling, they finally decided to calm down. A brown haired customer got closer to Renge, catching her attention.

"Renge-chan! Can I make a request now?" The guest asked, smiling brightly.

"Of course you can, Sayuri-chan!" Renge responded just as happily. The customer smiled shyly as she said "It...will be a different doujinshi then..."

The otaku tilted her head in confusion. "What do you mean?" she asked, frowning.

"C-Could you make a doujinshi starring Kaoru-sama and a male original character?" Sayuri asked, red as a tomato and making the other girls squealing again.

Renge's eyes widened in shock.

'...I...don't want to...' Her inner voice said.

Normally, she would be open to everything. For Renge, pairing her crush with other boys was almost a must. So why didn't she want to?

"Er...but...wouldn't you want it with Hikaru-kun as well?" The manager asked, trying to avoid the possibility of drawing this doujinshi.

Unfortunately for her, the customers realized she didn't feel like fulfilling the request.

And, apparently, one girl knew why.

"Renge-chan...Do you have a crush on Kaoru-sama?" She asked, making the otaku blush deeply.

Her head dropped, realizing she really couldn't keep a secret for long. Surely, this guest had seen her and Kaoru heading to the bathroom to help her clean her face up.

And to top it off, another client got closer to her and frowned.

"But Renge-chan..." She started, unsure. Eventually, the first customer decided to say it.

"Renge-chan, Kaoru-sama...doesn't like girls."

And at this sentence, the manager lifted her head quickly, her eyes round.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow!~ Cliffie! :)**

 **Oh and, just so you know, I forgot to say it but constructive criticism is welcomed. I said no to flame, but I didn't say no to constructive criticism. Maybe I should put it in the beginning or in the summary. Because since now it isn't my first story anymore, I should face all kind of critiques. But I prefer to remind you, I'm French and English isn't actually my 2nd language but my 3rd. And, my goal isn't to become a writer, it is to improve my English and to make myself and you happy. I already have a professional goal in head and although it's linked with art, it isn't writing.**

 **All of this to say, YES! You can criticize as long as it's constructive! (It will help me take critiques better in real life, so do it. ^^)**

 **Then, I hope you liked this chapter! And...I'm pretty sure two of you know what the next chapter is going to be about, now that these two people know me. Hehe~**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	8. A Handsome Homosexual

**A Handsome Homosexual**

"What did you say!?" Renge shrieked, not believing she heard this. The customer shrugged, looking at the others who nodded at her.

"Kaoru-sama doesn't like girls..." She repeated, making Renge grit her teeth.

"And how would you know that?" The otaku asked, angrily. It wasn't like the customers knew more about Kaoru than her, right?

The other guests got closer to her, with a frown on their face.

"It's kind of easy to tell..." Sayuri began, making the manager raise an eyebrow.

"Kaoru-sama has always seemed to be in love with Hikaru-sama!" Another client said, excitedly.

"No! I actually think it's the fact that Kyouya-sama and him had gotten closer recently!" Kimiko exclaimed, as if defending a new pairing.

And it was what made Renge realize that the guests were probably right. Indeed, Kyouya and Kaoru were pretty close.

'...But...that's not possible... It...it just can't be right!' She wanted to run away from the customers but she knew she couldn't since the girls were in her office.

Thankfully (or not) for her, she heard a knock on the office's door.

"You may enter." She shakily exclaimed, feeling like she was on the verge of crying. And it didn't make anything better as the person who opened the door was Kaoru.

"Renge, club time's over. Ladies, I'm sorry but we'll see you tomorrow for another beautiful day in your company." He stated, smiling sweetly at all the girls who decided to leave the Music Room, swooning over Kaoru.

Renge was still in her office though.

'She doesn't look like earlier...' Kaoru raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Are you alright, Renge? Tono is waiting for us for the meeting..." He decided to say, getting closer to her. He could see she was trembling slightly.

"...Y-Yeah...I'm okay...let's go..." The otaku replied as she left the room, followed hesitantly by Kaoru.

* * *

The meeting was only about how the Host Club should prepare this year's school fair. Renge could barely listen to Tamaki's suggestions and to Kyouya's explanations.

'Kaoru can't be gay...' Was the only thing on her mind. She was trying to reassure herself, thinking that the customers were just overreacting and that they were just mistaking a friendship for a blossoming love.

"Renge-kun?" Tamaki eventually snapped her out of her reverie, making her lift her head immediately.

"Hm?" She asked, not really sure what the Host Club's King wanted from her. She earned a sad smile from him.

"We are all aware of what happened on your date with Haruhi... She told us eventually... And I hope you aren't mad at us... We are sorry that we didn't tell you and that you had to find it out in such a way..." He confessed as Renge looked at all of them.

They were all wearing sad looks on their faces, especially Tamaki, Kaoru and Haruhi.

"It's okay..." She replied, smiling weakly.

"You're not forced to forgive us Renge-chan, we would understand..." Haruhi said, obviously feeling the worst for what had happened back then. Yet, the manager shook her head vigorously and smiled at the cross dressing host.

"I'm alright now Haruhi... I forgive you all... And I hope we can still be friends..." She said, giving her hand to the brunette who immediately took it in hers and shook it to reassure her friend.

Both girls smiled at each other, even though they could hear Tamaki's loud sniffles of joy.

"D-Daddy is so proud of her girl! Haruhi has a new friend! Aren't you happy, Mommy?!" The blond asked the raven haired boy, who was writing something down his notebook.

"Of course I am, Daddy. But I'll be even happier if I make sure this 'friend' doesn't reveal our dear daughter's secret." Kyouya responded, a dark aura surrounding him, making every host shiver in anticipation.

"Don't worry Kyouya-sama. I won't say anything." Renge assured, rather coldly, earning slightly surprised looks from the Host Club. The otaku looked quickly at Kaoru and smiled sadly as she added "S-someone made me see something... and I'm not sad about Haruhi being a girl anymore..."

"I see..." Kyouya stated, continuing on writing on his notebook. Tamaki eventually stood up dramatically, announcing the meeting was over and that everyone could go home.

"Kaoru, I'd like to see you for a moment." What the Shadow King said had caught Renge's attention. She followed Hikaru and Haruhi for a little bit as they all left the Third Music Room. The older twin stopped just behind the room's door.

"Hikaru?" Haruhi asked her friend, confused.

"...I don't like the fact that Kyouya-senpai almost always asks for my Kaoru to stay with him after club time." The Hitachiin said, looking angered.

'At least, I'm not the only one...' Renge thought, frowning. She really wanted to know what Kyouya could always want from the younger twin.

"Kaoru is old enough now, Hikaru. You can't boss each other around like you used to." Haruhi replied before asking him to come with him, since they still needed to work on their project.

"Huh? Renge? Why are you staying here? You don't want to go home?" The brunette asked her friend, earning an innocent smile from her.

"Don't worry, Haruhi. I just want to stay here for a moment. You can go to the library to work now." Renge answered, making Haruhi tilt her head in confusion.

"Good idea, we can go to the library Haruhi. This way, I'll still be in the same building as Kaoru. Thank you, otaku." Hikaru said, dragging the cross dressing host with him.

Groans of frustrations coming from Haruhi could still be heard as the duo disappeared from Renge's sight.

Now, the manager could spy on Kyouya and Kaoru. She got closer to the still opened door of the Third Music Room, seeing the two boys talking with each other far in the room.

'We'll see if Kaoru doesn't like girls...' She told herself, staring at them creepily.

"I'm really happy that the club's sales is just as high as before. Thanks to you, Renge is acting normal again." She heard the Shadow King tell Kaoru.

The latter just frowned slightly.

"Is it only about the finances? I'm sure you were worried about Renge too..." At this the otaku's heart skipped a beat.

'Kaoru...was worried about me...' She couldn't believe it, her crush this time was really the sweetest.

The next thing Kyouya did made her break completely. He patted Kaoru's head, ignoring the younger boy's statement before saying "Thank you."

Kaoru's eyes widened as he blushed slightly.

"K-Kyouya-senpai..." and that was it.

"K-K-Kaoru...will never...love me..." Renge's vision was blurred by tears by now as she ran away to call a limo.

* * *

She arrived in her room still crying her lungs out, tears falling like waterfalls.

"WHY?! Why Kaoru!?" She screamed, catching her maids' attention. They were about to reach for her as she yelled at them to leave her alone.

The only thing she could do was crying right now. Kyouya was never like Miyabi, so it wasn't as painful. Haruhi was a girl and she wasn't very close to her so it was a bit more bearable.

But, Kaoru had genuinely told her he knew how she felt, and...

"K-Kaoru...was...m-my first hug..." She exclaimed as she fell asleep, having cried for too long.

Indeed, the little devil type was the first boy who had been willing to give her a hug. And she had cherished his action so strongly to let him go now.

* * *

 **A/N: In the first volumes of the English version of the manga, in the character's box, you can see in Kaoru's written this: Handsome homosexual Forbidden love between relatives Symmetry is his niche. Virgo.**

 **In the French version of the manga it says:** ** **"Romantic Homosexuality" , "incest" and "beauty of symmetry" are his three tricks which make him popular among the customers. Astrological sign: Gemini.** **

****The character box was mentioning his role.****

 ** **This chapter was shorter I know and I'm sorry.****

 ** **I hope you liked it anyway, and don't worry it will turn out fine! x) A big thank you to all of you who are reading! ^^****


	9. An Escaped Information

**An Escaped Information**

"Renge-sama, you shall wake up." A maid exclaimed, slightly shaking the still asleep otaku, who eventually decided to open her eyes sadly.

It just wasn't Renge's moment.

Kaoru, her new crush, was more than likely homosexual. It meant he would never be attracted to her, like she was attracted to him.

And she had to go to Ouran Academy today, and to top it off, Kaoru and her would finally show their presentation project to the whole class.

'As if it could get any worse...' She thought, getting out of her queen sized bed. She just wasn't in the mood.

* * *

As Renge arrived in the first year A classroom, Kaoru hurried over to her excitedly. He was smiling brightly, extremely impatient and giddy to show one of his passions to the class.

But, his smile suddenly became a frown as he saw the manager wasn't smiling.

"Renge?" Kaoru asked, nervously and trying to get closer to her face. She eventually looked up at him, with small noticeable tears in her eyes.

Renge smiled at her one sided crush but he didn't buy it.

"What's wrong Renge?" Kaoru asked, beginning to feel very concerned for her. The said girl rubbed her neck nervously, trying to avoid his eyes and laughed.

"Haha! I-I'm a bit nervous... That's all!~ Don't worry!" Renge replied, obviously faking mad giggles and making Kaoru raise an eyebrow in confusion.

'...She isn't shy...why would she be anxious?' He thought, recalling as well that Hikaru seemed awfully happy to show Haruhi's and his project to the class. 'Hikaru doesn't like speeches...'

"Ha-ru-hiii~" A mischievous and enthusiastic voice was head next to him. Kaoru turned his head to see his twin.

'Oh.' Was all Kaoru could think. The image before him was indeed unusual.

Hikaru was holding Haruhi's hands in his and was shaking them madly.

"I'm soooo excited!~" The older twin exclaimed, making Kaoru realize he wasn't as giddy as his brother.

Haruhi sighed, surely feeling tired.

"Yeah...I know..." She responded, resulting in Hikaru leaving her hands and starting to dance crazily until the teacher finally arrived in the classroom.

"Hitachiin Kaoru and Houshakuji Renge, it's your turn." This made Kaoru jump a bit in surprise. As he stood up, he heard Hikaru encouraging him quietly. Eventually, Haruhi shut the big brother up so he and Renge could finally begin showing their project.

They mostly talked about Baudelaire's life as a child, his poetry, Les Fleurs Du Mal.

"As a way to end our presentation, Renge will read you out loud one of his poems in french called Spleen." Kaoru announced, almost at the end of their 'show-time'.

Renge coughed a bit and grabbed a paper where she had written down the poem. She finally started to read.

" **Quand le ciel bas et lourd pèse comme un couvercle  
Sur l'esprit gémissant en proie aux longs ennuis,  
Et que de l'horizon embrassant tout le cercle  
II nous verse un jour noir plus triste que les nuits;**

 **Quand la terre est changée en un cachot humide,  
Où l'Espérance, comme une chauve-souris,  
S'en va battant les murs de son aile timide  
Et se cognant la tête à des plafonds pourris;**

 **Quand la pluie étalant ses immenses traînées  
D'une vaste prison imite les barreaux,  
Et qu'un peuple muet d'infâmes araignées  
Vient tendre ses filets au fond de nos cerveaux,**

 **Des cloches tout à coup sautent avec furie  
Et lancent vers le ciel un affreux hurlement,  
Ainsi que des esprits errants et sans patrie  
Qui se mettent à geindre opiniâtrement.**

— **Et de longs corbillards, sans tambours ni musique,  
Défilent lentement dans mon âme; l'Espoir,  
Vaincu, pleure, et l'Angoisse atroce, despotique,  
Sur mon crâne incliné plante son drapeau noir."**

Her voice was monotonous though. And everyone could hear it, Haruhi blinked a bit, surprised at Renge's blankness. Even Hikaru, who had half slept the whole time, since he hated poetry, had suddenly woken up, noticing the otaku wasn't happy sounding.

Kaoru, not enjoying the sudden silence after Renge's speech, decided to clear his throat before exclaiming; "I'm going to read the translated version before explaining the poem itself."

Everyone nodded their head as Kaoru took a deep breath.

"When the low and heavy sky presses like a lid  
On the groaning heart a prey to slow cares,  
And when from a horizon holding the whole orb  
There is cast at us a dark sky more sad than night;

When earth is changed to a damp dungeon,  
Where Hope, like a bat,  
Flees beating the walls with its timorous wings,  
And knocking its head on the rotting ceilings;

When the rain spreads out vast trails  
Like the bars of a huge prison,  
And when, like sordid spiders, silent people stretch  
Threads to the depths of our brains,

Suddenly the bells jump furiously  
And hurl to the sky a horrible shriek,  
Like some wandering landless spirits  
Starting an obstinate complaint.

— And long hearses, with no drums, no music,  
File slowly through my soul: Hope,  
Conquered, cries, and despotic atrocious Agony  
Plants on my bent skull its flag of black."

The ginger's speech was much more passionate, everyone could almost already figure out what the poem was about. Kaoru had begun reading with a nervous tone before ending with a desperate and traumatized one.

"There are actually four poems called Spleen but the one Renge and I chose to read you is the last one of them and it is the most violent one. It is in fact describing the poet's crisis because of not being able to escape the real world. Baudelaire is suffering and panicking since he couldn't go elsewhere. He is trying to fight against his panic attack but he eventually loses, mentioning the black flag, a pirate flag, to denounce the fact that his sanity has been stolen by his anxiety." The younger twin said, looking at everyone deeply.

Finally, a huge applause could be heard in the classroom. Kaoru smiled brightly, very content with what he did until he looked at his partner.

'Renge's sad...why?' He asked himself, frowning and wanting to see her smile. He decided to shrug it off as they both returned to their seats, leaving the teacher's desk to Hikaru and Haruhi.

'It is their turn now. I really wonder what they have prepared.' Kaoru thought, slightly giggling at Hikaru's enthusiasm and at Haruhi's 'I wanna die' face.

"So, to introduce you our presentation project's theme we're going to..." Hikaru began saying, at the same time struggling with his laptop. He eventually pressed a button and a very familiar music made its way in the whole room.

Hikaru smirked mischievously as Haruhi fell on her knees, looking completely depressed.

'No...It can't be...' Kaoru wanted to say out loud. Yet, he didn't find the time to do so as his older brother randomly grabbed a microphone from somewhere and began dancing and singing excitedly.

"I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was~" Hikaru sang, making every student's jaw fall down.

Haruhi could be found underneath the teacher's desk, her knees to her chest and whimpering as her partner continued to sing.

"To catch them is my real test! To train them is my cause!~ I will travel across the land, searching far and wide! Each pokemon, to understand, the power that's inside!~"

'Oh my goodness... Hikaru is really enjoying this!' Kaoru thought, hiding his face in his hands, giggling.

"Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all! It's you and me, I know it's my destiny! Pokemon! You're my best friend, in the world we must defend!~ Pokemon! Gotta catch'em all, oh so true! Our courage will pull us through! You teach me and I'll teach you! Pokemooooon! Gotta catch'em all, GOTTA CATCH'EM ALL! YEAH!~" Hikaru eventually ended his singing, smirking creepily.

Everyone was laughing in the classroom as Haruhi stood back up, feeling completely humiliated.

She grabbed her notes as she said "As you could guess...Our theme is...Pokemon."

It made everyone clap their hands, even the teacher.

Renge smiled weakly, Hikaru and Haruhi's joyful subject had managed to almost make her forget about her unrequited love.

* * *

After the Host Club hours, Tamaki had wanted to for everyone to stay a little bit while longer, making Renge tilt her head in confusion. Apparently, the whole club, including her, was going to have a sleepover party at Tamaki's mansion,since it was the biggest.

"Since when was it planned?" Renge asked out loud, not recalling this information from yesterday's meeting.

Tamaki shook his hands before her face as to wake her up.

"Hello, Renge-kun! You were apparently sleeping when I was talking yesterday at the meeting! Of course I mentioned it!~ I even told you all Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai would be here too! Isn't that amazing?~" He exclaimed, giggling a bit as Renge looked away from him, embarrassed.

'I was thinking about Kaoru...' The otaku told herself, remembering the fact that having her crush not returning her feelings really messed her up. As she could already feel the tears back in her eyes, she tried to shrug them off as to not attract the hosts' attention.

The sleepover idea surely came from the fact that Haruhi mentioned she used to have them with some of her middle school friends and thus, Tamaki _had_ to experiment a commoner's event again.

And it was actually nice, Renge found it very sweet to be able to see the graduated members again. Even though she wasn't as close to them as she was to Kaoru, she was happy to see them.

* * *

"It's sleep time now!~ There are loads of bedrooms with two beds in each one!" Tamaki exclaimed, looking at Haruhi intensely, making the natural type deadpan.

What the Host Club king said made the twins smirk mischievously.

"Hm~ What if we-" Hikaru began, quickly followed by Kaoru "-play a little game?~"

This question caught Tamaki's attention. As soon as he tilted his head, the Hitachiin brothers pulled out a hat magically.

"There are papers in this hat with one of our names written down each one." Hikaru explained, asking the others to get closer to the hat.

"You have to pick one piece of paper randomly, thus we won't have to choose with who we'll sleep. It makes it more interesting~" Kaoru finished as Haruhi grabbed a piece of paper, sighing.

On the piece of paper she had grabbed was written 'Renge'.

"I'll be in the same room as you Renge-chan." Haruhi said, smiling slightly and making Renge weakly return her smile.

"Honey-senpai, you'll sleep with me apparently!~" Kaoru exclaimed, giggling.

As Tamaki grabbed a paper and saw it was written 'Hikaru' on it, both boys blushed madly, thinking about Renge's TamaHika doujinshi.

"Seems like Mori-senpai and I will be in the same room then." Kyouya announced, leaving the living room with Mori after having both cousins share a friendly hug.

"Er...Hikaru?" Tamaki nervously asked, earning a small grumble from the twin as they left as well to sleep.

"I guess it's our turn senpai..." Kaoru said, smiling. It didn't even make Renge flinch, since to her mind, the twin was head over heels for the cool type, not the loli shota type.

"Tamaki-senpai said the guest rooms are over there..." Haruhi exclaimed, pointing at a door as both girls went to go to sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry I'm late! D: I was in vacation... And I'm so happy I'm home now! XD**

 **I hope you liked this chapter, I don't really know what to say, tell me what you think of it! :) Thank you for reading! :D**


	10. A Stupid Rumor

**A Stupid Rumor**

 _And here, Kaoru was finding himself in front of a huge golden door. He was holding one of the door's handles and if he looked around himself, he could see a field full of paper flowers, a purple sky filled with pink sugary-like clouds._

 _He had already had this dream not much of awhile ago._

 _But, he could also see Renge, standing right next to him, holding the other door's handle. She was trembling and looking down at the flowers, completely lost._

 _As Kaoru was on the verge of pulling on his handle, he heard quick and hurried footsteps. He looked around him, seeing that Renge was running away from the door._

 _And running away from him._

 _"Renge!" Kaoru called out for her as he tried to reach her. Deep down, he knew where this door would lead them._

 _It would lead them into the real world._

 _He couldn't let Renge go now, he wanted to discover 'Them'. And he needed Renge, to support him, to have someone near him so he could protect them. It was how Kaoru would feel safe himself; by protecting a close one._

 _Eventually, he managed to grab her hand strongly and turned her around._

 _"Ka-" Renge was about to speak but didn't find the time do so as the youngest host quickly leaned in to kiss her._

 _He didn't know why. But he had the urge to kiss her. And he could feel his need was reciprocated as Renge calmed down against and nervously kissed him back._

 _Kaoru pulled away from her for a few moments only to kiss her again, much more needy. Their kiss had made him all warm and different than before._

 _He was feel like he was Kaoru. Not a Hitachiin twin. Just himself, Kaoru. And he needed to feel this feeling as much as possible._

 _The boy felt his partner sigh in his mouth as they both accidentally fell down on the ground. The otaku didn't react at this sudden position change and the twin only gasped in surprise a bit._

 _He was feeling so perfectly nice with her, his kisses were becoming more and more desperate and passionate, never getting tired of this sensation. His hands began roaming over Renge's slim body slowly and gently._

 _The last things he felt were Renge's lips on his and a soft material in both his hands, making Renge gasp in surprise._

* * *

"Woah!" Kaoru sat up on his bed, shocked by the dream he just had. He looked around the room and saw Honey sitting on his own bed, smiling at him. Kaoru instantly remembered the sleepover party.

'Oh...That's right, I fell asleep with Honey-senpai...' He thought, shuddering. His friend was surely smiling at him because he was planning his death for waking him up.

"So, Kao-chan...Do you need something?" The loli shota type asked, making the twin's eyes widen. He wouldn't have expected this from his senpai, since Honey was known for being extremely cruel when waking up.

'Maybe I didn't wake him up...' He wondered but quickly realized he needed to talk about his dream to his mentor.

Honey had always been there when he needed advices and his dream had really disturbed him. Thus, talking to the short blond would enlighten him. As he ended his story about the dream, Honey smiled at him again.

"Kao-chan...Are you in love with Renge-chan?" He asked wisely, making Kaoru blush brightly and look down at his thumbs. He sighed, closing his eyes.

"I...I am." The younger boy replied, his jaw trembling. He knew it was true, even though they had been friends only for a few.

He was drawn to her the second they hugged. He knew he wouldn't be able to see her cry ever again at this moment.

Both boys eventually decided to go back to sleep so they wouldn't be too tired in the morning.

* * *

Haruhi woke up, a lot going on her mind. She made her way to the living, thankfully, without getting lost.

"Oh? Hikaru?" She asked out loud as she saw the older twin preparing himself an instant coffee. Haruhi had taught him how to prepare it more than once. Hikaru turned his head to see his crush and blushed slightly as he made his way to a couch, located in the room.

"Good morning Haruhi." He calmly said as the brunette slowly joined him on the couch.

"...How was it with Tamaki-senpai?" Haruhi asked, making the boy shiver as he looked away from her, blushing more.

"It was a night." He grumbled his response, remembering how he woke up with his arms wrapped around Tamaki's chest and how he was drooling on him without even acknowledging it. He was happy he had woken up early so he could avoid any questions or statements from the Host Club's King.

"How was it with the otaku?" He eventually asked his crush, making her rub her chin. As he waited for an answer, he took a sip of coffee.

"Hikaru...Is Kaoru homosexual?" Haruhi asked bluntly, not replying to his question.

Hikaru spit out of the coffee that was in his mouth before he coughed for a few moments, surprised by Haruhi's asking.

"W-what?!" He finally asked back, making Haruhi blink once.

"I just asked you. Is Kaoru gay?" She repeated herself, resulting in having Hikaru's eyes go wide.

"...Who told you this!?" He exclaimed, completely shocked by Haruhi's sudden curiosity to that type of subject.

The cross dresser looked up at a lamp before remembering her night with Renge.

The otaku had woken up suddenly in the middle of the night crying. Haruhi had heard her and she woke up completely as well and had begun comforting her. This was when Renge eventually told her why she was sad the day before.

She never would've believed that Renge, an avid yaoi fan, would be sad about Kaoru being homosexual. Yet, seeing her in this state was saddening and Kyouya would have eventually discovered this and would accuse her of not helping the host club members, thus he would add to her debt.

"I just want to know." Haruhi eventually told her friend, who narrowed his eyes.

"...Of course..." Hikaru responded, feeling that someone had pushed his crush to ask him that. He shrugged it off and decided to still answer the question.

"I'm not Kaoru to actually know the answer, but we tell each other everything. And I'm pretty sure we both battle for the same team." He added, grinning a bit and making Haruhi raise an eyebrow.

"Which means?" She asked, not understanding what the twin was trying to say. Hikaru giggled before quickly replying, smirking mischievously.

"I don't really care. The toy is cool when it's cool.~" He said, making the brunette deadpan.

"Could you answer seriously?" She asked, slightly irritated and making Hikaru frown.

"I really don't see why you would want to know that." The Hitachiin brother said in the end.

"Answer Hikaru." Haruhi flashed him a dark glare which made Hikaru hiss in fear and nod his head vigorously.

"A-As I said, I don't really know!" The ginger began, coughing a bit to clear his throat as he added, more recomposed "Kaoru... Kaoru is a lot less nice and pure than you think!"

"I never considered either of you pure." Haruhi said, bluntly. Hikaru shook his head, seeing that Haruhi was not getting what he was trying to say.

"See Baudelaire? Lots of his poems involve relationships, women and...things which aren't very...clean! Kaoru adores that poet for some weird reasons and I'm sure that's because deep down he's embarrassed to say it but... Kaoru is a bigger pervert than Tono!" Hikaru announced, over dramatically.

Haruhi blinked before asking blankly "Well...You didn't know?"

"Eh!? Haruhi! What is this supposed to mean!?" The ginger asked, redder than his hair, seeing his crush was completely unaffected.

"...Well even though he looks like an 'angel' at the club, when you're both with me I can see you clearly are creeps." Haruhi stated, making Hikaru pout.

"Not true." He grumbled back, making the brunette sigh.

"This is getting tiresome." She declared as the others made their way to the couch to join them excitedly.

"What is getting tiresome?" Renge asked softly, making Haruhi hiss in surprise as she shook her head quickly. The otaku blinked before shrugging it off as she got closer to the couch.

"Renge! You can sit beside me!" Kaoru called out for her, waving happily. Renge blushed brightly as she sat down next to him.

That made Hikaru frown as he leaned in Haruhi's ear, making her shiver in surprise.

"See, Kaoru's in love with...the otaku." Hikaru finally whispered into Haruhi's ear, answering her original question.

* * *

 **A/N: Hikaru is totally like Tamaki in this chapter... But he has always reminded me of him anyway. XD And Haruhi is surely OOC but... She also wanted to help Renge I suppose.**

 **Tell me what you think! I hope I wasn't too mean with the dream...~ Oh, please tell me which sexuality you think Kaoru is! XD (Because...I had to go through what Renge went through...XD) Don't worry I won't bite, it's just I like reading about people's opinions and sexualities are very interesting :3~ As for me, Kaoru's pansexual.**

 **Oh as for an anecdote (if this is the right word... *doesn't have a lot of vocabulary* XD) I'm having slight troubles right now. I think my meds are making me a bit emotionless and not very careful to what I write, so I'm sorry if I miss a word or mess up one. I have emotions of course! But I feel...elsewhere... o_O I guess that's what I have to pay for not having emotional issues anymore XD I still love you all!~ And I'm alright~  
**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	11. A Protective Twin

**A Protective Twin**

As Hikaru told Haruhi how Kaoru felt about Renge, the brunette couldn't help but let a slight smile made its way to her face.

What she wondered was how did Hikaru know that? Was he right? She rubbed her chin, thinking about that for a few moments before looking back at the older twin.

Haruhi blinked as she saw that the ginger was glaring at where Kaoru and Renge were located. Hikaru was surely feeling jealous that his brother had managed to find another person to enjoy his life with.

The cross dresser decided to shrug it off as she looked at the clock on the living room's wall. Her eyes widened as she noticed what time it was. She quickly stood up from the couch, catching everyone's attention. Tamaki rose up as well, flowers and sparkles surrounding him.

"What is wrong my beautiful little daughter?" He asked, pulling out a red rose with his hand towards Haruhi, who just glared at him.

"We're going to be late for school!" She exclaimed, making everyone else look at one another. After this, they all shrugged at the same time, resulting in having Haruhi sigh in exasperation.

"Of course... How could I forget that you rich bastards don't have to walk to go to school." She grumbled in her breath as not to be heard.

"Tamaki what are you planning since we still have half an hour left before school?" Kyouya spoke up, flashing a slightly evil smirk to Haruhi and making the latter freeze.

The taller blond rubbed his chin, smiling before exclaiming excitedly "Let's play a game!~"

At this statement, Hikaru and Kaoru raised an eyebrow at the same time, both smirking deviously.

"What game?~" They asked, perfectly in sync as they got closer to Tamaki.

"Truth or Dare!~" The Host Club's King replied happily, making the twins deadpan. Tamaki looked at his 'sons', seeing they were not very happy. "What's wrong? I thought you shady twins would like this game." He added before Hikaru sighed.

"Ah la la~ Tono, you are so naïve!" The older twin exclaimed, shortly after followed by his brother "Truth or Dare must be the most common game you can play!"

"Couldn't you find a more original and interesting game to play?" Both brothers finally asked at the same time.

"B-But..." Tamaki began whimpering, he was about to use his sad puppy eyes. " I-I've always wanted to play it..." he added, blubbering.

Everyone was keeping a poker face at his depressed moment. It wasn't like they were so excited to play a game. In fact, solely chatting with each other was just to keep them happy.

Eventually, a slight cough was heard.

"Hikaru?" Kaoru turned to his twin, who just cleared his throat. The said boy sighed saying "Okay, Tono. We'll play Truth or Dare." This sentence was enough to bring Tamaki back to his princely mood.

Everyone sat in a circle, on the floor. Haruhi sighed, thinking about how this game wasn't necessary. Kyouya and Mori weren't really reacting as Honey was just hugging Usa-chan tightly. Hikaru and Kaoru wore bored expression on their faces and Renge was just waiting for someone to start speaking.

The youngest host suddenly giggled, catching mostly his twin's attention.

"Kaoru...what's the matter?" Hikaru asked, slightly confused. The said boy continued to laugh as he replied.

"And I thought you were insensitive. You are the first one to give upon Tono's sad face! I'm starting to think you really have a slight thing for him.~" This made Hikaru turn red as well as Tamaki. Renge was about to squeal, finally someone was actually shipping them! Or so she thought.

"That is kinda naughty of you, right Hikaru? Since you already have a crush on Ha-" Kaoru was about to say his brother's crush's name but the latter quickly covered his mouth as he yelled, blushing like a cherry "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, KAORU!?"

The said boy managed to remove his twin's hand from his mouth and grinned, wiggling his eyebrows at the still blushing boy.

"There are things which aren't supposed to be said, shady son!" Tamaki exclaimed as Hikaru nodded his head, even though he was slightly disturbed by the King's presence, since it seemed fate really wanted for them to get together.

" _And_ , I gave up quickly because my patience isn't as strong as yours! It was getting very annoying to hear his whimpers!" The older twin stated, making the Host Club president huff.

Renge watched the scene before her with a smile on her face.

'Kaoru is really funny...' She thought, smiling until she recalled about the fact that Kaoru couldn't love her and sighed.

They eventually decided to sit down again and to begin their game of Truth or Dare.

* * *

At the end of the Host Club's hours, Tamaki stretched his back exclaiming what a beautiful day it was.

" **Quelle belle journée!~** " This made the older Hitachiin groan. He hated French. At least, his brother had taught him one thing.

" **Ferme ta gueule!** " Hikaru exclaimed, making Tamaki freeze before he went to his emo corner.

"That was very impolite Hikaru." Haruhi stated as the said boy shrugged, making his twin laugh.

"At least he knows some words in French, ne?" Kaoru tried to reassure himself and Haruhi at the same time.

Suddenly, Renge joined them, holding her schoolbag and having heard their conversation.

"You didn't really need to teach him how to say "shut the fuck up" though." The otaku said, making Kaoru smirk at her and thus she blushed brightly.

* * *

As their older friends waved at them to say good bye, they left the Third Music Room. Leaving only Haruhi, Hikaru, Kaoru and Renge inside the room.

There was an awkward silence, because Hikaru wasn't looking very happy and also since Haruhi wanted to go home as soon as possible to study.

"Well, we're finally alone." The older twin's statement made everyone confused.

"...Is there something wrong Hikaru?" Kaoru nervously asked, making his brother burst out everything he had hidden this past week.

"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Hikaru exclaimed angrily, making his friend and Renge worried. The younger twin bit his lip, wondering why his twin was mad.

"You completely abandoned me! You've been neglecting me this whole week Kaoru!" The latter added, yelling. The younger boy's eyes widened, not understanding.

"H-How?" They had never fought before, they had never ever been mad at each other before. The only fight they had was fake, therefore Kaoru was completely lost.

"Why did it have to turn out like this!?" Hikaru continued to yell and turned his head towards Renge, glaring at her as he added "And it's all your fault!"

The others were looking at him shocked, especially Renge, who was on the verge of crying.

"Hikaru! What are you talking about!?" Kaoru asked as gently as he could, feeling a blush appearing on his cheeks. Could it be that...?

"Just because I may not be the most down to earth person doesn't mean I'm blind Kaoru! Did you really think I didn't hear you sleep talking?! Or that I won't see you flirting with her?!" Yes, it was this. Hikaru knew, and he was extremely mad, an anger only caused by his protectiveness.

"This stupid otaku has brainwashed you because she was completely desperate to find someone who would dare love her! How could it-" He didn't have the time to finish his sentence as he felt a sudden pain on his cheek.

'I'm sorry Hikaru... You're mad, I can't let you keep on saying words which you will regret saying.' Indeed, Kaoru had slapped his brother, for the first time. The youngest host had just made a new friend, who also very quickly became his crush. And here his twin was not only being disrespectful to Renge, Hikaru was also hurting himself by doing this.

And it looked like the latter had gotten that, since he had eventually stopped looking at him with a shocked face.

Both girls had been watching the scene, extremely surprised. Renge didn't know how to react to that. Did it mean that... Kaoru reciprocated her feelings?

"But... I thought K-Kaoru... you...and Kyouya-sama..." She asked, blushing brightly, completely dumbfounded and scared of the twins' reaction.

"Renge-chan... I forgot to tell you that, Kaoru is not homosexual." Haruhi finally stated it to her friend, being blunt and always finding the 'right' time to say some things. This statement made Hikaru grumble quietly something along the lines of _'I knew she didn't just want to know.'_ but it also woke Kaoru up from his trance, after having slapped his dear twin.

"Why are you talking about my sexuality?" The younger twin asked quickly after Haruhi's sentence. He was completely lost, as if what his best friend just stated was completely out of field.

"N-Nothing!" Renge exclaimed as she quickly exited the Third Music Room, running as fast as possible.

"Renge!" Kaoru was about to catch for her but a strong grip on his arm stopped him. He turned his head to see Hikaru, his bangs hiding the fact that he was on the verge of crying. At this sight, Kaoru could feel his own eyes watering, yet, he smiled sadly at his twin.

"I am in love with Renge. You are right, Hikaru. But I will never ever abandon you." He said, looking at his brother very seriously as he nodded his head to reassure him. The older twin didn't leave his hold on his baby brother's arm though.

"Hikaru..." was a barely heard whisper coming from Haruhi, who was still watching them in sadness.

Suddenly, Hikaru left Kaoru's arm so the latter could run after her.

He closed his eyes as he thought 'I'm sorry for what I did... If you love her, then tell her...'

'Thank you Hikaru.' Was his twin's response. It made him choke back a cry. All he wanted was for his brother to be happy. And he knew Kaoru was feeling the same, it was just so hard to let go right now.

Haruhi got closer to him and put a hand on her friend's shoulder for support. Hikaru looked at her and smiled weakly as he could see she was giving her comforting smile.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope Hikaru didn't sound too mean there. D: Because I know people who think that Hikaru is a bastard blah blah blah...**

 **For me, both twins are sweet in their own way. Kaoru is genuinely sweet, sacrificing his happiness for the others. While Hikaru wants to be loved, he doesn't want to be alone so he wants friends, closed ones, love... But he doesn't know how, unlike Kaoru. Which is totally fine! He apologizes :D Kaoru AND Hikaru are sweethearts. :3 I may favor Kaoru a lot more, there are times I can't help but want to glomp Hikaru! XD**

 **So, stop flooding Mipi. There is only the epilogue left :) I hope you liked this chapter~ Thank you for reading! :)**

 **P.S: I'm fate. Who else would want for Hikaru and Tamaki to get together? XD**


	12. A Golden Door

**A Golden Door**

Renge didn't really know where she was actually heading. The only thing she wanted was to run far, _far_ away from Kaoru.

She couldn't face him.

Everything just escalated too quickly. Hikaru went mad at her, Kaoru slapped his brother and Haruhi told her that he wasn't homosexual. She just wasn't able to think properly right now.

Eventually she had to stop running to catch her breath. She stopped in one of the halls' corner.

'I'm so tired from running! I'm used to that!' She exclaimed mentally, thinking about how much she just ran. She was panting heavily from tiredness.

Suddenly, she managed to catch her breath and stopped panting. She looked around herself to realize she didn't know in which part of the academy she was. She began panicking.

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" She shrieked in fright, realizing she was lost. What was going to happen to her now? Of course she could continue her way, to try to find the exit. But what if she got even more lost in the academy? It meant she wouldn't be able to leave the building before school started again tomorrow! She couldn't afford to do so! She had to play Uki-Doki Memorial 2!

 _Once again, her obsessions for dating sim games, mangas, animes and cosplay were making her complete unable to leave._

Hurried footsteps could soon be heard and the otaku turned her head to see her crush. Kaoru.

"Finally I find you Renge!"He exclaimed, panting heavily as he got closer to her.

The said girl blushed deeply as the ginger knelt before her to be at her height level, since she was sitting down on the ground with her arms hugging her knees to her chest.

Kaoru smiled sweetly at her, blushing slightly.

"Renge...I'm sorry... for what you've heard and seen earlier..." He stated, grabbing his crush's chin gently thus she looked up at him.

The otaku couldn't hold back her tears anymore. She didn't know why, but tears were rolling on her cheeks like raindrops.

"I...I am...in love with you... Renge..." Kaoru confessed, smiling nervously yet he was happy he could finally say this three little words to someone. Never would he have expected this someone to be Renge Houshakuji.

The manager couldn't say anything as she was crying too much and the twin noticed it so he added "I really don't know what made you think I could ever be in love with Kyouya-senpai... I may admire him but... I would be in such trouble if that ever happened!" he ended by chuckling quietly, not expecting for Renge to actually laugh out not much after, even through the tears.

After a few moments of giggles, the otaku eventually wiped all of her tears quickly and exclaimed loudly, as red as a tomato; "I love you Kaoru! I love you! I'm in total love with you!" She then looked at him with stars in her eyes, looking extremely serious.

Seeing that Renge felt the same way as him, Kaoru couldn't help but smile brightly, this time, at her and pull her into a kiss.

 _Once again, it was Kaoru's passionate nature which made everything new between them begin._

The girl couldn't help but gasp as she felt her crush's lips on hers. She was so happy, so excited. It was a dream becoming true. Even Miyabi couldn't give her what Kaoru was offering her right now.

Renge was so happy that she brutally returned the kiss, making Kaoru gasp in surprise as he could feel himself hit the ground.

It seemed Renge was fast, while Kaoru was slow, resulting in having the girl on top of the boy. Not that either of them minded the situation.

The only thing they could feel or worry about was each other. It was such an amazing sensation to be able to be close like this, even though they just became friends recently.

 _It's the force of obsessions and passions. Both of these things always develop themselves extremely quickly._

So, of course, they were meant to want to be together even after just a little time together.

They eventually pulled away and looked at each other intensely, smiling lovingly.

Suddenly, Kaoru snickered slightly, making Renge tilt her head.

"So, pretty fiery huh? Thankfully for you I don't mind.~" He teased his newly found lover and winked at her, making her blush deeply.

Finally, Kaoru decided it was time for them to leave the academy, Renge couldn't help but agree. She took her lover's hand in hers shyly, earning a smile from him as they both made their way to the exit, which wasn't actually very far from where Renge was located.

They both pulled on the main door of Ouran Academy, a huge golden door and they found themselves in front of the street, their respective limo parked.

Kaoru and Renge smiled at each other one last time before leaving each other's hands to enter their own limos.

 _Even though, Kaoru would wait for Hikaru inside the limo to go home and then spend his time on writing, reading and drawing. He could feel something had changed._

 _Indeed, maybe Renge will surely arrive home to spend her time playing Uki-Doki Memorial, but at least, they had opened the door together._

 _The door which led both to 'Them'._

 _Them, in a whole different but better way._

* * *

 **A:N: This is the end of Pumpkins and Doujinshis! I hope you liked it! :D I am extremely happy that you read my story. This is why I'm thanking you;**

 **All my thanking to Haruhi's Rose, Izzyboopers, Kc495, Snodin, ktmyldy28, Elias Cook, INSANITY - BRILLIANCE, , KakikomiSama Zae Marks and Madam of Craziness! :D  
**

 **I also would like to thank the persons who read it and only read it. Just because you haven't reviewed/followed/favourited doesn't mean you don't deserve a shout-out! As if I cared about the number of reviews and all anyway! XD I didn't review last year because I was too shy and I completely understand that so shout out to you too! :D**

 **Now, for those who read it first; the little sequels are here in order:**

 **Sick Kitten (For my soulfriend Kc495!) and it's mainly HikaHaru :)**

 **Fear and Love can be linked (My first OS oh kami x3) HikaHaru as well ^^**

 **I enjoyed doing a KaoRen, they're definitely in my top 10 now for OHSHC pairings. (TamaHika's still first~ XD) I hope you enjoyed it too, that it made you open up to this crack pairing and made you appreciate Renge more as a character. ^^**

 **Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
